


The Beach

by nick_i_kenicki



Category: The OA (TV)
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Cheating, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Male Character, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nick_i_kenicki/pseuds/nick_i_kenicki
Summary: French and Steve talk about some things on the beach and resolve some of their long time sexual tension.





	The Beach

**Author's Note:**

> /OA PART 2 SPOILERS/  
> Imagine this is happening instead of what happened to Jesse on the beach that night. Also both characters are 18 and there's alot of explicit conset so yeah.

Angie told Steve she loved him about a million times a day in a million different ways. Be it through words, kisses, or little gestures of intimacy, there was no guessing at their closeness.They were comfortable with each other in a way French couldn't really fathom. Comfortable in a way new couples didn't get easily. He had gone from seeing her in passing in the detention room to seeing her almost everyday. It was like Steve and her had gone from spring break fling to married couple in a matter of weeks.

 

French watched them touch. He watched the way her hand trailed his neck and curled into the gold tufts of hair on his nape. The way he leaned into the warmth like instinct. He the moth, she the light. Sometimes when he was alone, French mimicked the touch on himself. To say the least, it didn't quite do the trick. There was just something entirely too tender about them. He tried not to internalize it.

 

However, it was hard to ignore when she went on the run with them. It felt like some unspoken rule had been broken. She hadn't been through what they went through, she didn't see what they saw. She was a stranger, but since Steve loved her, the group had to settle on loving her too. French felt it coming just like he felt it last year. Their journey all together was coming to end and like the breakfast club, he was unsure if they would be friends afterwards.

 

It was close to 8 o'clock and tomorrow they would go to the place Prairie's spirit supposedly was. French sat on the shore near the surf instead of sleeping in the tent. Everyone was so sure they would get answers that they were desperate. Buck and Steve especially. He was sure they were all asleep already, prepping for an early morning. French looked over to the still tents then back towards the house BBA was in. As if on cue, Steve slipped out of the screen door. He bounded down the beach toward his tent, then spotted French and beelined to meet him instead.

 

Steve ran a hand through his curly hair and asked as he approached, "Can't sleep?" French chuckled, and answered with a dryer voice than he intended, "Not really. Didn't wanna keep Buck up with all my shit." Steve must have misunderstood, because he cast a sidelong look at French's phone in the sand. French didn't know how to clarify that he didn't mean sexting so he didn't. He just gestured the spot in the sand next to him where Steve could sit.

 

Steve dropped down to sit on a mound of sand. He had been holding two bottles of beer in his hands. French started to protest but Steve insisted. “Come on, she said we could.” French decided not to question which she gave them permission and just watched as Steve pulled out a quarter, popped the lids off of both bottles with it and smirk at the trick. He held out his bottle for cheers to which French reluctantly reciprocated.

 

After a good silence filled with watching the dark clouds form out beyond the horizon, Steve eventually spoke. "So about that day at the church." French's heart started to race. He knew where this was going. "Like it's weird because we've known each other forever and we've been friends for like a year but I still know nothing about you. All me and Jesse talk about is babes and Buck is like twelve but you never spoke up. I guess I should've known." He smirked and drank. "So tell me about him, man. Who was he?"

 

“You wouldn't know him", French said like a reflex.

 

“What is he? Like a student up here?”

 

French took a swig of his drink and fiddled with the label while he thought. “Probably more like a teacher actually.” He didn't look over to gauge Steve's reaction. The silence was enough. There it was, the judgment. French could feel his heartbeat in his throat and his face go hot. “Well, I mean was he cool? Didn't pull any shit?” Steve eventually asked. Oh. French looked over to see Steve wasn't disgusted, at least, not outwardly. He shook his head. "No, uh, not anything I didn't want him to." Steve laughed and punched his shoulder.

 

“You know you're being weirdly cool about this”, French said with a laugh. Steve leaned back into the sand and smiled smug at the evening sky. “People are gay Mr. Sosa, it's no biggie.” French didn't even begin to question where he had learned that and laid back into the sand with Steve. He couldn't take his alcohol and felt a little tipsy since they had essentially chugged their beer. Memories of Steve and him knowing each other through the years flooded his head. The slight crush he used to have on Steve when they were young and all those old feelings hit him like a brick. If twelve year old Alfonso Sosa would have realized he and  Steve Winchell would one day be laying together on a beach, he would've lost his mind.

 

Before French could linger anymore on the complex nature of their relationship, Steve reach out and touched his face. He couldn't help himself. When Steve touched the side of his face, he leaned into it. His skin was so hot that French felt the urge to pull away as if he had been burned, but he didn't. He lulled his head into Steve's palm waited. Steve ran his free hand through French's hair. It wasn't and unfamiliar gesture since Angie did it to him all all the time, but as the receiver, it felt all too real for French. He didn't know what was happening or why, but he couldn't stop it.

 

The shifted closer and looked at each other. It had to be because they both drank that things felt like they did. Hesitation. Heat. Fear. French suddenly knew what was happening and understood why Steve's hands were lingering as they caressed him. They were going to resolve some things.

 

French flipped them so he was straddling Steve who was lying flat on the sand. The crash of waves in the background behind them served to both settle French's nerves and heighten them all at once. There was no going back if they continued. He looked toward the tents just a few yards away. The nature of their friendship with the others, with their families, with Angie- it would all change. He looked down at Steve, whose blue eyes looked as turbulent as the sky above. The nature of their relationship with each other would never be the same either.

“Are you sure you want this?” French asked aloud, voice just above a whisper. In too many ways, he was terrified that he had misread the mood. Perhaps his own intentions leaked too much into the conversation. However, Steve raised both of his hands and cradled his face. It was obvious he was trying not to shake. “Bring it on nerd.”

 

French leaned down and kissed Steve as a strike of lightning crashed in the distance. His lips tasted like the forbidden fruit and dark satisfaction at the same time. French imagined it was what Eve must have felt like right before she left the garden of Eden. The feeling of being on top of the world and on the edge of it at the same time. Something as fundamental as a kiss suddenly loaded with a million implications. French couldn't get enough of it, so much so that when Steve's stiffness melted away, he slipped his tongue in.

 

It was sloppier than any kiss he had ever exchanged. His teeth seemed like they were everywhere and his lips were stuttering, but it was also natural. A relief. French pulled away for a moment to look at Steve. Even in the haziness of the dark, he could see his face going red. It was strange to see Steve shy, but even stranger to think that he made him feel that way.

 

The sky was getting even darker and something about the obscurity of the storm gave made French confident. When the sky became cloudy enough to shroud their faces in almost complete darkness, he plunged back down and deepened the kiss. It must've done something because Steve's hands grabbed for the back of French's shirt for dear life. He was twitching under the weight of the contact and his nails were digging into French's skin. Between the wind and Steve's wandering hands, the thin material of French's shirt rode up. With his back exposed he could feel just how much it was starting to mist. It didn't make him want to stop though, the cool rain on his hot skin where Steve's hands were tracing the arch of his spine compelled him further.

 

French broke the kiss to toss off his shirt completely, then lowered his hips so they were pressed together. He briefly worried if he was too heavy for Steve, but realized it wasn't an issue when he felt the friction of Steve jutting up to meet him too. The heat was almost dizzying. French was painfully conscious of how his nipples felt rubbing on fabric of Steve's shirt and the place where their ankles intertwined, along with the stiffness in his pants. Even though he was sure he could feel Steve's hardness pressed against his thigh too, he slightly contemplated stopping.

 

Even though they were both ready, he was so scared that he'd look up to find everyone watching. His last shred of reservation just waiting to get karmic revenge for being discarded. When he looked down at Steve, the only face in the dark haloed by sand and rain, he realized he couldn't stop now even if he wanted to. So with a cautious hand, he raised Steve's shirt to his chin and gently ran his fingers over his chest. It was hard to see everything but from what he could tell, the hard little nub he grazed was Steve's nipple. He did it again and felt a devious little rush when Steve arched his back into the touch. "Stop teasing me", he muttered, voice husky.

 

French gave a snarky little hum and lowered his lips down to Steve's Adam's apple. He kissed along his throat, suckled against his clavicle,  and kissed a little trail down his chest to the needy nipple. First he circled the bud with his tongue, then placed his tongue flat to taste the burning skin. He sucked, then very gently took it between his teeth and rolled. Steve groaned and bit his lip to keep quiet. Now his hands were in French's hair. It egged him on to continue so French moved to the other nipple to do the same while tweaking the first one between his fingers.

 

Steve started whining and French felt the bulge in his pants begin to take form as it strained beneath him. With his mouth still working the chest, French used his free hand to slowly trail the line of hair leading down Steve's abdomen. He followed the line of sparse hair until he felt a waistband. French looked up at Steve who was looking down at him. They were both breathing so hard.

 

"Is this okay?"

 

"Yeah. Please."

 

French unbuttoned Steve's jeans and shimmied them off so he was only in his underwear. In the black briefs, the line of his semi hard cock was very apparent. A spot near the tip was wet where he had been anticipating. French wet his lips then pulled the elastic back.  First he saw a peak of his curly pubic hair, then the base of his shaft. Steve had his face covered in the crook of his arm as if avoiding eye contact made it any less real. French finally ripped the metaphorical bandaid off and exposed the last bit of skin, the head.

 

Steve's cock was thick where it wasn't as long. His balls were smooth and heavy. He was also uncut. From the tip of his foreskin, a wet window of flush pink flashed. French felt heat run down to his own groin. Steve was exactly his type. He wrapped his hand around the base and gave a few pumps that made Steve curl his toes. French moved down so he was between Steve's legs and rested his face on Steve's thigh. Slowly, he began to jerk him off, watching how his cock swelled thicker with each stroke.

 

It was strange to think that the boy who he had only truly met a year or two ago and hated was now writhing beneath him. If French looked back though, every fight they had, every argument, it was just a pretty palatable package for all their sexual tension. Neither of them were virgins, true, but somehow being together made things feel brand new. The longing was incredible. The need to be closer was overwhelming.

 

"Can I suck you off?" French asked in a voice that didn't quite sound his own. God, if his mother ever heard same something like that she'd absolutely lose it. She couldn't exactly be mad  at him though, she wasn't the best example of purity. French was snapped out of his head by Steve pulling him close. He initiated a quick kiss then said, "Of fucking course you can suck me. You can do anything you want to." French smirked into the kiss, then gave another nip at his nipple on the way back down. He held Steve's cock in his hand and tested its weight against his palm. It seemed like it was getting endlessly hard. French didn't know of he would last through a while blowjob.

 

He finally slipped off his own pants and reached into his own underwear to touch himself while he got to work on Steve. French started at the balls. He snaked his tongue under them, then left a few wet kisses on the skin. They shrank away from his touch, so French gently grabbed them and tongued a little heart on the skin. Steve's hands were in his hair again as he groaned at the teasing. French decided that he quite liked being led at he licked up from the balls to the base with slow, deliberate strokes.

 

Following that trail, French licked around the shaft till he hit the head. He gave Steve a few jerks and the foreskin peeled back a bit, so he started to tongue the exposed head. The smell was so thick and the taste of precum was so alive. It was salty and French felt like he couldn't get enough of it, so he ran his tongue around the head, under the foreskin. Steve was going absolutely wild at the technique, jutting and twisting in the sand. French felt his balls tense like he was going to come just from the sight and taste of it all, but he took a deep breath so he could continue.

 

He licked his lips again, then put his mouth around Steve's cock. He started shallow, just sucking on the head. Then took a deep breath and plunged a little further. He gagged a little, but it must have turned Steve on even more because French felt his cock twitch in his mouth. Soon French got into a rhythm, bobbing his head and sucking. Steve was mumbling something unintelligible along the lines of, "you're so hot" and "I can't take it". Even his hips were trembling. Maybe it was because Steve had never been with another guy that he was so sensitive, but French felt particularly proud of his skills.

 

Before French could revel in the satisfaction for too long though, Steve grabbed his shoulders desperately. "I'm literally gonna cum in your mouth if you don't stop." French just shrugged and came up for air for a moment, "You can. It's okay." He went back to what he was doing and Steve leaned back into the sand like his soul was leaving him. French went as deep as he could and felt Steve's balls tense. Next thing he knew, Steve was crying out and cum spilled out into French's throat. It was thick and white, a surprisingly powerful shoot from someone French assumed came a lot. He spread some over his tongue to revel in the taste, then swallowed most of it and spit out what he couldn't.

 

He usually avoided swallowing like the plague, but he couldn't resist when it came to Steve. He moved back toward his face and kissed him. They swapped the taste of cum,  then he settled in next to him so they were touching shoulders. French needed to finish himself off now. He had been so preoccupied on making things fun for Steve that he had forgotten to come himself. He finally took his underwear all the way off and nuzzled into the crook of Steve's neck. With post-orgasm heaviness, Steve rested his head on top of French's. "I'm sorry I couldn't last longer", he mumbled. French tugged at his own cock and struggled to formulate proper sentences. "You're fine. I didn't expect to so anything crazy. You were a guy on guy virgin."

 

Steve contemplated that sentiment quietly for a moment then said, "Well the least I could do is help get you off." French was going to protest but couldn't see any reason to. "Okay, but you didn't have to if you didn't want to", he said. Steve reached down and held French's erection. He pumped it tentatively and touched French's cheek with his free hand. In soft, little voice Steve insisted, "No. I want to." The newfound tenderness was nearly enough to send French over the edge. He held strong to really experience the handjob he was getting though.

 

In comparison, their styles were very different. When French touched himself, it was slow. Somehow agonizing even when he didn't intended to like even masturbation was a tease. Steve was a little more jittery. It was hard to tell what part of that was his nerves and which part his own feverish lust, but either way, French liked it. 

 

Before he knew it, the heat started pooling and. His entire body started trembling and a rope of milky cum shot into the air. Alot of it fell back onto Steve's palm but somehow he looked more satisfied. He leaned down and kissed French, who looked absolutely spent. "That was great." French kissed back while he depressurized. 

 

What they were going to do next was unclear. Everything was different but somehow, comfortably the same. It was like a lightswitch been had flicked and now that they saw what the world looked like with it on, it was hard to turn off. Together they had reached new normal. So while the kissed naked on the beach, under the settling clouds, they could both reason with confidence that things were not going back to how they were.

**Author's Note:**

> Im awkard at writing explicit content seeing as its been almost a year but I hope this is good. Rip me lol. If you want more just comment tbh I'm pretty easily swayed.


End file.
